The perfect suitor
by TheBrainlessgirl
Summary: The Panda King finally finds the ideal suitor for his daughter Jing K.


**Author's note: Ok! So I read a story about Panda King realizing Murray is the only suitor for Jing King that reaches his expectations, and I fell in love with the story and the pairing just seems adorable. SO! Here's my story for Murray and Jing King. Also, since this story may conflict with the way Sly 3 ended and Sly 4 started, I like to think of this as a 'What if'. I hope you guys like it! **

The ride back to Panda King's home was a quiet one. The gang was exhausted after the heist they had just pulled off, The Panda King, Sly and Penelope were all fast asleep. The Panda king was in a corner, in the back of the van with his arms crossed, while Sly was on the other side of the van with one leg pressed against himself and the other stretched out, only to have Penelope rest her head on it. Bentley took quick glimpses at the young mouse every now and then as he typed away on his computer. The guru simply sat there, looking at the rest of the gang in silence.

The younger panda, Jing king, sat in the passenger's seat. She looked out the window, happy that she was finally safe and out of Tsao's dirty hands. She would look around the van, curious as to what other amazing adventures they have taken part in. She took a deep breath, gathering courage to speak to a man, she was not used to speak much unless the male spoke to her first.

"Uh… Murray, sir?" She spoke, her sweet voice breaking the comfortable silence. Murray took his eyes off the road for a second, only to look at her and grin.

"That's me" He said, his eyes going back to the dark and empty road ahead of him. Jing King couldn't help but smile at the way she was treated here. She was respected, not seen as 'Just another woman'.

"I'm sorry if I seem ignorant or annoying, but I was curious… How do you know my father?" That question made Murray's eyes widen slightly.

"Well… That would be a long story and a sensitive subject"

"Ah! I'm so sorry I asked, please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it!" Murray said with a chuckle. "You should ask The Panda King about it instead of me" He said as he pulled over into a gas station. "You want to help me put gas in the van?"

Jing King nodded, Murray got off the car and opened the door for her as she took off her seatbelt. Jing King's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She really appreciated how the hippo treated her. Once she got off, Murray paid for the gas, letting Jing be the one to fill up the van.

The gas station's bright white lights woke up Panda King, he was a light sleeper after all. As he got used to his surroundings and realized he had just woken up, seeing the two seats being empty he wondered where the brave hippo and his daughter had gone to. He could hear them converse and laugh. The father simply smiled to himself, knowing that his daughter was safe and happy.

That hippo was incredible, Panda King had never known anyone with such loyalty. As he got lost in his thoughts, Murray and Jing had gotten back in the van and they were once again moving. That's when Panda king could hear what they were talking about, and nothing could have made him happier that knowing his daughter had gotten along with the younger man he so admired. As he drifted back into sleep, he realized that Murray was the only man he saw fit to be his precious daughter's suitor. However, that was a crazy idea. For all he knew Murray would most likely reject the idea. For now, all the worried father could do was hope there was a spark between those two.

Once Murray had reached the destination he looked to his right, to where Jing was sitting. She was fast asleep, Murray wouldn't deny it, she was beautiful.

"Jing, Jing wake up..." He whispered as he shook her. Her eyes slowly opened. "We're here" He said with a grin.

"Already?" She asked to no one in particular as she fought the drowsiness and took off her seat belt. The older panda helped his daughter out of the van, where the whole gang said goodbye. Sly pat the girl's shoulder, wishing her good luck on finding the ideal suitor. Penelope hugged the other female, letting the larger girl know how fun she was. Bentley simply smiled and waved, just like the guru. Murray smiled and let out a laugh before saying goodbye and jumping in the van.

The Cooper gang patiently waited for their new ally to join them in the van.

"Jing, My daughter, Stay here and be safe. I will be back, my dear. I promise." He said, gently holding her by the shoulders. "Your aunt will keep you safe until I come back."

"Yes father…" She said bowing her head. "When you come back, will we finally find a suitor?"

"I will only get the best of the best for you, my flower" He responded, hugging his daughter. "I must go now." Panda king got in the van after Jing King asked him to, someday, have the gang visit.

Jing King's life was quiet since what had happened not too long ago. She didn't complain. It was very relaxing, just how she liked it. Jing sat down in the garden, sipping tea, deeply lost in thought. She felt strange, her chest heavy yet she felt lightheaded. Jing knew exactly what she was feeling and why, however, she had a hard time believing it. Jing was, well, to put it simply in love. Or was it admiration? Maybe just a small crush that will go away in a couple months… But no, what she felt was everything but a small crush. There was something about that hippo that made her heart skip a beat. She simply loved the way he treated her, he was respectful and fun to talk to. The door opened behind the beautiful girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Jing, darling, Dinner is ready"

"Ah! Thank you, aunt." Jing King said gratefully, getting up and walking towards the table. She could smell the delicious dumplings, noodles and steamed vegetables that had just been prepared. Both ladies sat down and started silently eating the home cooked meal.

"Is something bothering you, Jing?" The older woman asked, knowing her niece much too well. "You have been lost in thought way too much lately."

"Well… I've been thinking about something, but it's nothing to worry about" After she finished that sentence, Jing ate one of the dumplings on her plate.

"You can trust me, darling. What is it that troubles you?" There was a long pause, Jing was debating if she should tell her dear aunt what has happened, or simply ignore the last question. The silence grew longer as Jing continued eating. "Jing?"

"Alright, aunt, I will tell you. Just, please, do not tell father." The older Panda nodded as she took another bite of her dinner. "I think I might be in love" When that sentence left Jing's pink, round lips the other could barely believe it. The older woman chewed as fast as she could, swallowed and laughed.

"Oh! Darling! About time, my dear!" She brought her hands together in a clap. "Who is the lucky man? Would your father even approve of him?"

"Murray, He is working with father. He helped rescue me along with the rest of the gang."

"The hippo?" Jing king nodded. "If he helped rescue you, I'm more than certain your father will consider it, instead of turning him away before he even speaks." Jing thought about what her aunt had just said. It was true. "When your father gets back, you should tell him how you feel, honey." The woman took a sip of her tea. "It wouldn't make sense to pick a suitor if you are not happy with him. Your father wants your happiness over anything else."

"You are right… Thank you, aunt. I will speak to father as soon as he gets back!"

Panda king silently crafted himself fireworks. The safehouse was empty now that most of the gang was out doing their respective jobs. As he finished the one he was working on and picked up more materials, the door opened with a low creak. Murray walked in, closed the door and made his way to the sofa. Panda King continued crafting fireworks. He somehow wanted to bring up what he had been thinking lately, however he thought saying it now wouldn't be the best idea. Murray looked around the safehouse for something to eat, once he found leftover pizza he took the last four slices and sat back down on the sofa. Panda king ignored everything that stopped him from telling the hippo, got up from the table he was working at and sat next to the now confused hippo.

"Murray. I need to speak with you." Panda king said, almost regretting it. The way Murray looked at him made him wonder if this would even work. The hippo nodded, letting him know he could ask him anything. "You are so loyal toward an… Object. Your van, I mean. What would you do for a loved one?"

"A loved one?" Murray was now extremely confused. "Well… The gang are like my family."

"That is not what I mean."

"A girlfriend?" Said the now blushing hippo. Panda King nodded. "I have never had one, but I know for sure that when I do I'll make sure she's the happiest girl alive!" Murray gave The Panda a thumbs up. "Why do you ask?"

"Jing King." When Murray heard the girl's name leave Panda King's lips he felt as if the world had frozen. Panda King couldn't possibly be asking him what he thought he was being asked. How could Panda King even consider him an option? He was looking for a suitor for his daughter. Marriage.

"You can't be serious."

"You are the only one I can trust with my precious Jing King."

"Oh my god, you're serious" Murray said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Why am I even an option?"

"Back in China, when we saved Jing King you were so eager to get your van back, so focused on your goal, it inspired me. And that loyalty you have towards your friends is amazing. I could only imagine how you would treat a loved one, and as I thought, I realized you are the only one fit to be my daughter's suitor. You are the only one I can trust to keep her safe and happy."

"I- Well…" Murray couldn't form a sentence, his brain was so busy trying to process what was going on he couldn't find the right words. "Wait- Wouldn't this be forcing her into this marriage?" The hippo said, now sounding completely nervous and out of it.

"That would depend on what she says, so far you are the only one I see fit for her. And… I'm not hearing a no, Murray." Panda King stared at the smaller man, waiting for an answer.

"This is not something I can just say yes to! You're talking about marriage here!" Murray said as he rubbed his face.

"This is your choice" The Panda said as he got up. "Answer me whenever you make your choice." With that he went back to the table and continued crafting fireworks.

Murray's thoughts were racing, Yes, Jing was beautiful and definitely a girl he would love to be around, But _Marriage_? Could he even handle that? What would happen to his life with the gang? He would have to drop everything to marry. And he had never even thought what he would do as a father. He didn't think he was responsible enough for that… But maybe he was, maybe he was just being paranoid and he just couldn't leave his gang behind. He was the muscle, he was important, just like all the others. He couldn't simply quit. Even if the thought of falling in love was appealing and made him feel empty, knowing he has never felt it before. Murray couldn't find the answer. He couldn't decide. He would just give it thought until the cooper vault job was over and his training with the guru was finished. Maybe once he was at peace again he could finally make the right decision.

Once the whole gang got back to the safehouse Bentley planned their next move, and the very second after the gang understood what they should do they quickly left to take over that pirate ship. Needless to say they were all very excited. Stealing a pirate ship isn't something you did every day, after all. Murray completed his part of the job like the professional he was, however, his mind was somewhere else entirely. He was troubled, and that just made the day even longer than what it was. Murray thought the day would never end, he was more than happy once they had finished the day and they were free to relax on the ship.

The gang all sat at the wooden table they had inside the boat. Penelope served the food for the gang and sat down to eat, the biggest plate sat there with no one to eat from it. 

"Is Murray okay? He's been acting weird lately" Penelope mentioned as she took a bite of her food.

"So I wasn't the only one who thought so?" Sly responded.

"Murray is just fine, I know. He is simply thinking of the favor I have asked of him." The Panda King said, instantly getting the attention of the rest of the gang.

"What do you mean by 'favor'?" Bentley asked, obviously worried of what has happened.

"I don't believe he would wish for me to tell. He will most likely ask for advice after he's thought enough. Then you will know."

"That really doesn't help..." Penelope said with a pout, Panda King simply continued eating.

The guru got up and took the big plate, he let the gang know he was going to take the food to Murray before he went upstairs, he looked around, seeing Murray sitting on the stairs that took him to the wheel of the boat. Once the guru saw the pink hippo, he walked over where Murray was at and gave him the food.

"Ah… Thank you!" He said as he started eating. The guru spoke in a worried tone. "I'm fine" The guru crossed his arms, asking him the question Murray did not want to answer at the moment. "It's nothing, The Panda King asked for a huge favor… That's all" The guru simply insisted, until Murray had no choice but to tell. "He asked me… To be Jing King's suitor"

Weeks passed by since Jing King was saved. She was still patiently waiting for her father to go back home, she wanted to tell him about her decision and feelings, to let him know Murray had stolen her heart the day she was saved. She wanted to ask her father to take her to speak to Murray. But then she realized, Murray might not even think of her that way, with all those adventures he's been in, with Penelope and that cop, he might not think of her as 'His type' with her being on the heavier side. Jing king still had a string of hope, however. Maybe he did think about her as beautiful and fun. Maybe he did had some sort of feelings towards her. Jing gently shook her head and scratched her neck, clearing her mind of the thoughts that were making her distant with the world around her.

"Jing, darling! Your father just arrived!" Her exited aunt quickly announced, snapping Jing King out of her daze.

"Father?" Jing squeaked as she got up and ran to the front of the house to greet her father. "Father! Oh I've missed you!" she cried.

"Jing, My daughter, How have you been this past month?" The concerned father asked.

"I've been good, father. Thinking of something very important I need to talk to you about." She mumbled, a little scared on what would happen after she let her father know.

"What a coincidence, I also wish to speak to you. I believe I have found a suitor." He said, pride in his voice. "He will be the perfect man to take care of you, Jing. I have asked him to do the honor of becoming your husband, however, we must wait. He is still uncertain." Jing felt her chest get heavy with sadness. Who could this suitor be? Would she even like him?

"Father… I wanted to speak to you about my suitors…" Jing sputtered. Panda King's face showed confusion and concern. "I… I have fallen in love with your friend, Murray! I do not wish to marry another man!" Jing argued. The Panda King's rough, serious face slowly moved into a smile, something Jing had not seen often.

"Ah! Jing, that's amazing news. I have asked Murray for the honor of marrying you, since he is the only one who will keep you safe and will not rest until you are happy." When those words left his mouth, Jing King felt a wave of happiness go through her body. Her heart had skipped a beat as her hands moved up to cover her mouth, which curved into a smile. Seeing his daughter that happy made the worried father glad on the choice he had made.

"What did he say? When will he answer?" She asked, puzzled.

"Whenever he feels like he knows the answer, my dear. Do not let the wait get to you, be patient."

"I… I will father"

Months had passed by since the cooper vault job, and due to the events of the heist, everybody had gone their own way. It wasn't all that bad really, everybody was happy.

Murray sat in front of his master, a grin on his face. His training had finally been finished, Murray felt accomplished and in peace.

"Thank you for everything, Master." Murray said gratefully, Now that his training was finished he felt like he could finally make the choice that has been keeping him awake at night. The guru nodded before he spoke, Murray could not feel any more accomplished. "I promise." And with that both Murray and the guru got up. Murray, now free to do what he pleased, picked up the guru and gave him a tight hug, earning a small smile from the purple koala. "I'll come visit!" The hippo exclaimed as he put his master back down. The smaller man spoke, making the hippo blush. "Maybe..."

And with that Murray set on to a new journey of his own, he started his van and drove away towards his new destination. His training and meditation with the guru had really helped Murray open up his mind, making it easier for him to finally make a choice. At first he was strongly leaning towards a no, however, the longer the thought the more appealing the idea became for him. Jing King was beautiful and well, _round_, something Murray personally found adorable. She was funny. She was intelligent. She was delicate. She was perfect. The more he thought about it the more Murray realized his feeling towards the young woman he had helped rescue all those months ago. He chuckled, happy with his final choice.

He would accept.

Murray drove through the smooth and empty road, it was getting late and rather dark, he would probably have to pull over and spend the rest of the night in his van. A yawn escaped his lips, making him turn on the radio to keep himself awake. The second he heard his favorite song come on, he started mumbling the lyrics to himself, tapping on the wheel to the rhythm of the beat. He continued on driving until he felt his eyelids get heavy, he knew he should stop instead of forcing himself to stay awake. He made sure no one was driving behind him before he started slowing down. After he parked his car on the road he moved to the back of the van and pulled out a blanket. Murray got as comfortable as his van would allow him to before he slowly drifted into a deep, much needed, sleep.

The night passed by in a flash for the tired hippo. His eyes slowly opened as the sun peeked through the window of the van. Murray yawned and stretch before sitting up. "Aw man… My back hurts" He said to no one in particular as he pushed himself onto his feet and got a drink from the small fridge he had incorporated into his van not too long ago. He took his time to wake himself up completely as he took sips from his drink. Once he was fully awake he made his way to the driver's seat. "Well… Here I go." He mumbled to himself as he started the van and continued on driving towards his destination. Luckily he was not too far from it, with the last part of his training both Murray and the guru had gone to Mongolia, It was ridiculously convenient for the pink hippo.

Long hours of driving passed by, the sky was starting to get a shade of orange, with some pink mixed in there as well. It was beautiful. Murray looked at the sky, a happiness spreading throughout him when he realized he would probably be living here after he and Jing king… Well, Married. Murray started slowing down, scanning the area around him. The place was absolutely gorgeous, it was a small, peaceful village. Many of the residents walked around, little kids played around and some people simply rushed through. Murray drove as slow and carefully as he could, not wanting to disturb the peaceful village. Once he found the house he was looking for he pulled over into the safest place he could find and stepped out. He took in a deep breath as he walked towards the entrance of the home.

Yet another restless day passed by for the busy Jing King. She smiled as she saw her father, sitting on the porch and denying any suitor to go in. She knew he would wait for Murray to show up, and she couldn't be any happier with the support her father gave her. Jing walked back to the large kitchen and continued making dinner. She had no idea that that day would be one she would not be able to forget.

The Panda king's ear slightly twitched when he hear a familiar noise. He knew exactly what it was, however he was having a hard time believing Murray was actually there. He slowly opened his eyes and lift up his head, only to see the blue van with decorative flames. The second he saw Murray he pushed himself to his feet.

"Murray. How happy I am that you have come." The Panda King said sincerely. "Thank you."

"Y-Yeah, It's a yes from me. But… If Jing king doesn't want to I guess I could get going" The hippo said, embarrassment clearly showing. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke and averted his eyes from the Panda in front of him. "You can't force marr-"

"Jing King and I have spoken about this and she is more than delighted to know you were considering being her suitor." He gestured Murray to sit down, Murray looked at the old chair for a second before sitting. The Panda king sat next to the Hippo. "You see, when you and the gang helped me save my daughter and took her back home she felt safe with us, as she says. She had told me she had fallen in love with you after the rescue." He spoke calmly, a smile almost creeping onto his face. "And that could not make me happier. To know you will be the one to protect and care for her, and most importantly, that she will be happy with her husband."

Murray smiled to himself in amusement, feeling his chest feel heavy at the news of Jing King being in _love_ with him. "I'm really happy you trust me, I promise I'll take her of her."

The older man was about to speak before he was interrupted by a gentle and feminine voice, Jing.  
>"Father? Dinner is ready" She said from inside the home.<p>

"Jing, Darling, Come outside. There's a surprise waiting here for you!" The old Panda said. Murray blushed, being a bit nervous at what would happen when she saw him.

"A surprise?" She sounded amused, Murray took in a deep breath and got up. The door creaked slightly as it was pushed open. "What do you mean by a surpri- Oh my!" She squealed in pure happiness. "Murray!" The young woman walked up to the hippo and gave him a tight hug, Murray chuckled and hugged the smaller woman.

The proud father smiled and bowed his head ever so slightly. "If I recall, Dinner must be ready. I'll wait for both of you inside." He said before disappearing into the small home.

"Hi, Jing" Murray said smiling as he pulled away from the hug. "How have you been? You look as pretty as ever" He spurted out in an attempt of being smooth, as sly used to call it. This simply earned a blush and a giggle from the female.

"I've been great, but now I'm much happier" She responded. "So… Murray. Since you came here, you know about my feelings for you." The hippo nodded, taking her smaller hands into his.

"I do, and… It took me a while but I realized that I felt the same." He admitted. Jing squeezed his hands gently as she stood on the tip of her toes. Murray quickly got the hint and awkwardly gave the girl a quick kiss. The couple both blushed at the kiss they just shared.

"We should go inside and join father for dinner."

"I bet it's delicious, Jing"

"Of course, I have to please my fiancé."

**Author's note: HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS. I'm finally done! This took a while but I like the outcome. Please review and let me know what you think. If you have negative feedback, I don't mind, just be respectful about it and let me know what I can fix. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
